Silent Hill Forgotten Justice
by Seph Zero
Summary: Following his sickly wife's suggestion, Chris Millpeak travels to Silent Hill. After the strange disappearance of their old neighbors, he learns that they moved to Silent Hill. He also yearns to escape his home life of sorrow and disease, unaware that he
1. Silent Hill: Forgotten Justice Prologue

SILENT HILL – FORGOTTEN JUSTICE  
  
"Following his sickly wife's suggestion, Chris Millpeak travels to Silent Hill. After the strange disappearance of their old neighbors, he learns that they moved to Silent Hill. He also yearns to escape his home life of sorrow and disease, unaware that he is stepping to a world of death and anguish."  
-Known Characters-  
  
Chris Millpeak  
Chris' Appearance: 5"11, 172 pounds, black hair, brown eyes, medium length hair with streaks draped across forehead.   
  
One year ago, Chris Millpeak and his wife, Alana, took a vacation with their neighboring family, the Marins, to Silent Hill. Upon returning, The Marins soon moved away without any reason, and they couldn't figure out why. Three weeks ago, Chris planned a trip to return to Silent Hill. Out of curiosity, and following research, Chris finds that the Marins are living on Poll Street…in Silent Hill. Chris arranges a vacation to Silent Hill for himself, to both get time away from his now sickly wife who he had been taking care of, as well as the chance to visit the Marins. Chris doesn't remember much of what happened at Silent Hill when he went there the first time. Will he be in for a rude awakening?  
  
Alana Millpeak  
Alana's Appearance: 5"10, 118 pounds, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, shoulder length hair.  
  
Chris' sickly wife. Upon returning from Silent Hill, Alana contracted a virus that has since been slowly deteriorating her body. Her doctors and nurses have been hopeful. Chris has been tirelessly supporting her ever since she contracted the virus. Still, her condition has only worsened over the past year, to the point which she is now bedridden and doesn't have the strength to speak. She understands Chris' need to get away from the sadness of his home; what he doesn't know is his environment is only worsening into one of horror. Why does she seem so anxious for Chris to go to Silent Hill in the first place?  
  
The Marins  
Leon's Appearance: 5"9, 180 pounds, balding brown hair, brown eyes.  
Janit's Appearance: 5"8, 116 pounds, brown hair, brown eyes, brown eyes, long hair.  
  
Leon and Janit Marin, once close friends and neighbors of the Millpeaks, took a vacation with them to Silent Hill and promptly moved out of their home following the trip, without any notification. Chris discovers that they reside in Silent Hill; do they really live there?  
  
"Haunting visions eclipse my memories,  
My reality fades and my nightmares form,  
The forgotten justice will one day be remembered,  
Till then, I must brave the surrounding storm"  
  
- Note found in the streets of Silent Hill 


	2. Chapter I: Alana's Wish

Chapter I: Alana's Wish  
  
The endless sky sheltered the world, forever encompassing. Its dank grey presence hung overhead like a flush of nausea. A tall man with dark brown hair walks through the cobbled streets, fog swirling at his feet. He shifts his weight forward, eyes squinted, yet he cannot see in front of him. "Chris…" he shuts his eyes as her voice fills his ears and mind. He pulls a torn sheet of damp notebook paper out of his vest pocket. Scribbled on the sheet in thick black marker, "2 Poll Street" is sloppily written. He crumbles the paper into a ball and shoves it back into his pocket. The fog blankets his surroundings, to the point where he can hardly see a few feet in front of him. The sound of clanging metal grabs his attention, and his head jerks to the left. Rattling cans? A stray cat? He hadn't seen any other living creature throughout his entire half an hour foray into the once majestic town that he remembered it to be. He remembered… nothing. Nothing at all. He remembers vacationing to Silent Hill one year ago to the day. He remembers an enchanting town with a hazy fog that only added to the mystery of the place. He remembers coming with Alana and his neighbors. Other than that, nothing. He shakes his head and trudges on through the fog. The fog, however, was less than enchanting; it was more foreboding, more ominous than he seemed to remember. He lets his eyes close once again, as he drifts into his memories.   
  
"Chris…"  
  
"Where are you, Chris?"  
  
She is lying in her soft bed, her dirty blond tresses falling around her shoulders, her face as strikingly beautiful as the day they met. Yet the once vivacious young woman remains trapped within her bedroom, her frail and weak body sheathed in crimson blankets. She attempts to talk, but can only muster faint hard sounds. Her facial expressions of anguish and depression seem to suggest her eyes will trickle her tears of grief down her cheeks at a moment's notice. Then, he walks in. "Alana, I'm here for you…" He stares deeply into her eyes, longingly. "I'll always be here…I always have. But…I have to get away from it all. Your sickness, my questions, my life…" He pauses to contemplate his past, as hazy as the mists of Silent Hill.  
  
Silent Hill…  
  
The wonderful vacation that ended in tragic agony…  
  
"Why her?" He thought to himself. She contracted the illness mere days after returning from Silent Hill. Day after day, her condition worsens, as he can only watch her fade away from his life. He holds her hand and wishes to hear her voice one more time…the honey coated voice that soothed him, that made him love her even more. The voice that the illness had stolen from them. He hadn't heard her sweet voice since around the time she contracted her disease, and now, more than ever, he longed for her gentle words to ease his soul…  
  
"Chris…"  
  
No…  
  
"Chris…can you hear me?"  
  
This couldn't be happening…  
  
"Chris, please, listen to me!"  
  
She was sitting up in bed, staring blankly at the bewildered man. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, shook his head, did whatever he could to convince himself he wasn't hallucinating. She coughed, but remained staring at him, seemingly glowing with an angelic light. "Chris, you need to get away from here…" "What?" He hurriedly responded. "Chris," she hoarsely laughed. "You've been taking the best care of me that I could ever ask for. I've wasted the past year of my life locked in this house, bedridden, without the strength to go anywhere. And you haven't stopped looking out for me, not for a minute." "You…your voice! ..You're talking! How?" He exclaimed. "Listen to me, Chris. I've been wanting to tell you..you've spent far too much time looking after me. You need to get away from here, get some air, just…just leave this house of sickness and sorrow." She languidly looked to her side. "Chris, I know you've been wondering what happened to the Marins.."  
  
Chris froze as a chill rapidly spread throughout his body. "…Yes, yes Alana. On my time alone, I've – I've been trying to piece together where they went and why, and –" "Yes?" She wonderingly questioned. "Well..apparently, they now live.." Chris has trouble bringing the two words two his mouth. The words that brought so much pain, so much suffering, into his life and the life of his companion. "They live in Silent Hill."  
  
Shockingly, a smile creeps across Alana's face. "Really?" She excitingly responded. "Well then. I think it's time that you took a trip to visit the Marins. Find out why they left." "Alana, I don't know if it would be best –" "Chris," she interrupted, "Please. Do this for me. It pains me to see you worry over me, day in and day out. It would lift my heart to know that you aren't here, that you're out of this dark house..and I really want to know what happened to our neighbors." She curled her finger around the red ribbon in her hair. "Remember this ribbon, Chris?" He shifted his attention to the red article. "How could I forget?" He truthfully didn't remember, but didn't want to spoil the moment. "You got this for me in Silent Hill…and then, on the side of the road, we met that man at the food cart, who also did calligraphy? And engraved my name on it? Chris? Chris..? Hello?"  
  
"Leon and Janit Marin.." Chris thought to himself. "They left without notice, didn't they..why didn't they come back? Why did they leave?" He remembers being close friends with his neighbors…yet the details escape him. What did we do with them? Where did we go with each other? The one memory piercing his mind was the vacation to Silent Hill. What happened on that vacation? "Chris!" she shouted. He shook his head again in surprise as she coughed repeatedly. "Yes?" "You must go, now. I'll be fine. I'm in the care of the nurse..  
  
"…I love you…"  
  
After lovingly saying those words, she seemed to fall back into the diseased state that repulsed Chris, and had disturbed him for as long as he could remember. "Perhaps.." He thought. "Yes, I should go now.." 


	3. Chapter II: Sudden Enchantment

Chapter II: Sudden Enchantment  
  
Streams of light emitted from a flashlight shine through patches of the flooding mists. "Poll Street…Poll Street…" Chris thought to himself. There he stood, next to an old, decaying gas station, trying to see through the seemingly impenetrable fog. "Where the hell is Poll Street!" He stomped his foot on the ground in a murky puddle, and a ringed splash of muddy rainwater burst around his shoe. As the raindrops simmered into the pavement, he noticed street signs on a pole nearby. Reading it aloud, he said, "Bloch Street…and Ellroy Street. So where is Poll? Isn't it in Old Silent Hill? …Or was it…" He frantically began shifting his eyes, left and right, before taking a deep breath and calming himself down.  
  
"Chris…"  
  
She called his name again..Alana's voice, echoing inside of his head. Chris shuddered and began walking away from the abandoned Gas Station, when something he saw through the window caught his eye. He neared the window, and saw an old wrinkled map of Silent Hill.  
  
"Finding your way will help you find the truth.."  
  
He reached his arm through the window, pulled the map through the opening, and fully opened it, disregarding the fact that he was stealing. "Let's see…" Chris said to himself as he scanned the map. "Bloch..there! Bloch Street and Ellroy Street. And there's the Gas Station. Guess I must be here..but where is Poll Street?" Chris paused for a moment. Then, a new idea dawned on him.  
  
"There IS no Poll Street!"  
  
Chris shook his head in disbelief, staring into the foggy void. "Dammit! Where the hell did I get that information from…where…" He drew a blank in his memory. He couldn't remember. Now more than ever, Chris began to feel the cold bite of the wind and the empty feeling of loneliness. The sound of metal clanging came from down Bloch Street, and looking at his map, Chris saw that this was towards the Balkan Church. He began to walk in that direction, pointing his flashlight down the street. The atmosphere was exceedingly eerie. A fully built town, devoid of cars, people, and life itself. The buildings and other objects he found were rusting and decaying, and it gave him a feeling of not being wanted here. He wanted to go back home, back to Alana, to be with her for the rest of her life, no matter how long or short it may be. His mind began to wander, when through the fog, a dark figure begins to emerge.  
  
"Who's there?" Chris shouts.  
  
"I came for you, Chris Millpeak.." the silky voice answers back.  
  
"No..you couldn't be here!" Chris shouts in disbelief.  
  
Alana steps out from the fog, and looks into the eyes at a stupefied Chris. "Why, you look astonished, Chris." Alana declared. "Are you surprised to see me?" Chris could hardly find the words to respond. "How did you get here? Yesterday, when I left you, you couldn't get out of bed!" "You think a little sickness could stop me from being with you?" Alana laughed. "How can you make light of such a serious virus? How can you be here! This can't be you, this can't be real!" Alana walked up to the bewildered Chris, lifts his arm up by his wrist, and holds his hand. She looks into his eyes, and smiles again, emitting a carefree vibe around her. "Don't ask any questions, Chris…I'm here, and that's all that matters, right? …Right?" Chris does not answer. Every single day for the past year, he cared for her, watched over her, saw her in pain and misery, looking sickly and pale. Now, here she stood before him, looking as vibrant as she had the day..the day…   
  
The word escaped him. Married?  
  
"Chris? Are you okay?" "I…I'm elated!" Chris exclaimed. "B..but I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe this is real! You've been seriously ill for the past year, and now – in a single day – you're better!" "Can we please stop talking about me, and talk about us?" They stared into each others' eyes, and embraced. There, in the middle of one of the darkest places known, standing in the middle of hopelessness, stood two soulmates expressing their love for each other. Their love was about to be sliced into ribbons. 


End file.
